thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150428074720/@comment-24481972-20150429031216
I wake up with a jump. I had a nightmare, but I can't seem to remember what it was exactly. Pain is at my sides. My hands immediately reacts and places itself over my treated wound while I wince in pain. I'm back in my room. The lights aren't on so only the natural light from the outdoors illuminates the room throught the window. It's raining so it's pretty dark. I swing my legs over the bed and try to get out but I feel a pair of hands meet my chest, pushing me back down. The same hands that caught me when I was falling from the top of an NCO base. "No no no no. You ''need to lay down." Jessica demands. "Wait, what happened? Where... How...?" I stutter. I try to get it out but I don't know where to start. Plus I'm extraordinarily tired. "We got you back from that Quantum base where you were being held, remember?" She asks. "Well, I remember that, but... Hey, can I get some water?" I ask, going off track. "Oh, uh, yeah. Paige thought it was a good idea to bring up some water for you so I--" I hurry and snatch the glass of water out of her hand before she can even finish talking. The ice cold water... The relief of it going down my dry throat is pure bliss. "Thanks," I say. "Will you let me get up now?" She stands there for a few seconds, biting her lip and tapping her foot against the floor. "I feel like if I try to stop you, that it'll turn into one of those moments where you'll probably just wind up getting up anyway. You're kind of stubborn like that." She answers. "You know me all too well, Jessica Gomez." I say with a smile. I try to stand up but my legs are still too sore so I wind up stumbling into her. "Sorry, I'm still kind of... You know." "No, it's fine," She says. "You know, I've never seen you smile. I never knew you had dimples." "Huh? Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot myself." "Yeah..." She trails off. We spend a little bit of time just looking at each other with my body still against hers. It leads into an awkward state yet I don't know why I'm acting like this is okay. Is it? Then my cell phone rings. "Oh, um, I'll just get that, 'kay?" "Yeah, yeah..." I say with my mind in a completely other place. She heads over to my dresser to answer it. "Wait! Don't!" "Why not? I'm just getting answering your phone." She says like nothing's wrong. "And in the four months you've been here, how many times have you heard it ring?" I ask. She stops her thumb from swiping the screen as soon as the words leave my mouth. I walk over to her and she hands me my phone. I answer it. "''Hello? Is this Sora Pererson?"' '''I hear a voice ask over the phone. "Who's asking?" I ask back. The person doesn't respond but I hear him tell someone else over the phone "It's him" and then another person talks into the phone. "''Hello, Mr. Peterson, you may call me Cross. You and a team of mutants hacked into my base and I just wanted to talk a little bit about that." "Yeah, that was me. No one else had anything to do with this and I payed the price already." "I've heard about that. I'll have to apologize on their behalf for treating you in such ways. I just wanted to bring you in for a little bit but there was a special request for you for a torturing sentence from a different facility." "Yeah, whatever. Why are you calling me now?" "I want you to come over here in Munich. There's something I want to discuss with you." "Why can't we just discuss this over the phone? We're already talking, aren't we?" "It's not that simple. Just get over here and soon. Or I can send another squadron over to your little hideout and tell them to just blow up the place." This guy doesn't beat around the bush. I look down at my wounds. "Give me about a week. I'm still getting over some stuff''." "''Ooh, I don't know about that. I have something going on around that time." "A week or nothing. That's what you got." "I don't think you're really in a position to negotiate, Mr. Peterson." "Oh?" Then I hang up, most likely leaving a very confused man on the other end.